Saving My Future
by Fleur-Didi
Summary: Because he has a heart of stone and because she has a heart of gold, I have about two years to make sure that she can melt his heart.  How am I gonna do that? Good question. But in the end, my survival depends on it.


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Harry Potter_

**_Author's Note: _**_This is my first Harry Potter fiction, the story just kept nagging me until I finally decided to write it. I hope you like it. _

_**Saving My Future**_

_**Prologue**_

The room was filled with people celebrating my birthday. I was finally of age and in three days be back with my friends on my way to Hogward for my sixth year. My outstanding OWLS results had left me a little disappointed to see my father's indifference at looking at them. A quick glance at the gift table brought me a little sigh of discouragement. There was a mountain of gifts, certainly expensive trinkets that would go down on a box and that I'd never care to wear of look at a second time. Plus, it meant that I would spend the remaining of summer holiday's writing thank you cards. Why would her father insisted to host a ball in her honor today, it was a mystery she couldn't yet figure out. It wasn't as if he was usually paying attention to her, only that she was a prize to display and not listen to.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" A small brunette with short hair told me while hugging me. "I am so jealous of your hair! I'm telling you, since fashion went back to long hair after short hair year, you are the only person in the wizarding world that is left fashionable this year."

I snorted, "The only reason I didn't shave my hair is because my father charmed my hair so that cutting them, or anyone cutting them aside from under his authorization is putting me under so much pain that last time I tried, I passed out from the pain." I pushed behind my ear a long curl of dark blond hair that always ends up in the middle of my face. "It's actually really heavy on the head." Glancing around the room, I whispered, "I can't wait to get on the train in a couple of days."

My friend got closer to me and wiggled her eyebrows, "I can imagine that it would be so that you could snog a certain dark haired Griffondor..."

I slammed my hand against her mouth, "Shhhh, you think I told my father? There are ears everywhere here. Change the subject." Louder, I exclaimed, "Oh, Theodora! Look at Marjory, doesn't she look lovely tonight?"

My friend looked in the direction I was pointing with my chin with a disapproving air, "You know I hate when you use my full name!" Upon seeing my fake apologic air, she resumed, "Ya, she looks lovely but I'm guessing that she will be more insufferable than ever now that she has been named Head Girl."

I shrugged and advanced in the direction of the new head girl, "Anyhow, let's congratulate her and look happy."

The ball kept dragging on, and my dance book was filled up. My feet were hurting badly and glancing at the clock, I realized that in thirty minutes, the guests would finally start leaving. Suddenly the music stopped and my father, always perfectly dressed and groomed, took place on the stage.

Let me tell you about my father a little bit. He looks like an angel. And I'm not simply saying that because we are related. He just is... perfection. Physically at least. If you look pass the perfection, something not many people do because they want to be in his circle, they want to have part of his fortune and power, and you will finally see the flaws. And they are a lot of flaws. I realized when I was five or six that he didn't have a heart as I was trying to hug him and for a second or two, my head was against his chest and there was no heartbeat. That would also explain why his skin is always so cold. It would also explain why he can't procreate anymore. How did he even managed to conceive me is a mystery. I never actually saw fangs, I saw him eat garlic and he walks under the sun... Which are clues that actually force me to believe that he is not a vampire. It would have explained a lot. Most of the time, he completely ignores me, after all, I'm just a girl and he wants an heir that would keep the family name alive. He wants it so badly, that right after his mother death, he redesigned the East wing and turned it into his personal brothel. The ladies he picked have to be exquisitely beautiful, have average magical ability and average brain. They are all between the age of twenty and thirty, (a little creepy for my taste considering that I am seventeen today) and they are well paid to be ready to please him in anyway he would like, when he want them. He even made them sign a contract of exclusivity and promise of marriage to the one who would bear him a son. Some of those women are used by him once or twice in the span of ten years, some a lot more. They are free to go and come back as they wish, unless were handpicked as a possibility for the following days. On their thirtieth birthday, they retire with a large trust fund under their names. Six times, he married; six times the paternity spell proved a breach in the contract from his wife, six times the price to pay was execution for her and the baby. Six times, it passed as a natural death while giving birth. As you can see, he is very influential, everyone knows, but no one has the courage to stand up to him, plus he is quite smart and all his lies are so well round up that it would be hard to prove anything.

I heard clapping and I felt the crowd pushing me toward my father, he was smiling but it never reached his eyes. I heard Congratulations on my way without understanding as I was lost in my musing. I reached the stage at the same time as one of my father's friend. More confused than ever, I began paying more attention to the crowd radiating with smiles, clapping happily as if the best news ever was just announced. And then fear crawled on me as I saw my best friend, Theodora shaking her head, tears falling freely down her face.

* * *

><p>It's been two days since my birthday; I still can't grasp the reality. I'm to be wed; I'm not to return to Hogward with my friends. I have been locked in my quarters since the end of the reception. Only my father and its most trusted elf can pass the invisible barrier he has placed. If I had little doubts that my father was evil, now I was certain. He was marrying me off to his friend, it's gross, and that's what it is. He is OLD! I was to web a thirty-six years old dud. I had turned into a business deal. Unable to fight tears of anger, I began crying hysterically again. It was so unfair, I was already in love and we had planned on eloping after our seventh year as we both knew that my father would never approve.<p>

It took me a while to calm down and upon noticing once again the unwrapped birthday gifts, I decided to rip some apart in the hope to dissolve some of my anger. It has been my favorite pastime since I have been on lock down. I enjoyed ripping apart all the trinket I received after looking from who it was. After ripping apart eight dress robes, too much jewelry, ripping the pages of valuable books. The next package contained a small wooden chest the size of an engagement ring box. Intrigued, I opened it and was fascinated as I observed it grow to normal size. It doesn't matter that I was born to magic and that I was a pureblood princess, some spell were so clever that I could still be amazed. I glanced at the inside of the chest and gasped as I realized there was a necklace, a wand and a diary. I grinned for the first time in two days, now I would be able to escape or duel with my father the next time he dare visit me. I picked up the diary and carefully opened it. Surprised to see some writing, I began reading.

_To my beloved daughter,_

I gasped, it couldn't be from my dad so it had to be from my mother, whom I've never seen or heard from. Even the mention of her name has always been forbidden in the manor. I tried to question people, but no one but my dad and his parents, which are now both resting in eternal peace, knew of her. Excitement gripping my heart, I continued to read.

_I have to apologize for leaving you to grow up without me, but more importantly to be raised by cold hearted people. I wish with all my heart that you have been able to keep you heart intact and have not let it withered away._

_There is so much I need to tell you but my time is running out. You have to understand that in order to protect you, I had to escape the second I had the chance. I also knew that your father would find a way to find me. I can't remain in hiding forever. I need to be brave and face my fear and extract my revenge on your father. It will also mean the end of my own life. You are the last of your line, before he dismisses me, I will curse your father to never be able to procreate, and rip his heart apart._

_You are receiving this chest today because you are now of age. Inside I added a wand. I hope its magic will join well with yours. During my years, I have learned that having a spare wand is never luxury. The necklace is my real gift to you. It is your key to freedom, wear it and make it spin the faster you can. I hope it will bring you far away enough to save yourself._

_With all my love,_

_Mom_

I growled in frustration, why wouldn't she tell me her name! As I heard footstep coming from afar, I still did what my mom told me. I placed the necklace around my neck, slipped the wand in my pocket and replaced the diary in the chest. I closed the lid and amazingly, the chest return to it miniature size. Placing it in my pocket, I grabbed the necklace and spun it as fast as I could.

For a minute, I felt dizzy. I looked at my surroundings and realized that I was still in my room, only the colors were different and somehow my gifts were all gone. I felt like crying, it hadn't work. The footsteps were coming closer and the door opened. Instead of my father, a beautiful lady with wild black hair looked at me strangely.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A nice and fresh little kitty." The woman looked at me with mad eyes; she took out her wand and lifted my hair with it... "Very nice kitten. I'm sure my nephew wouldn't mind sharing his little pet with me. Tell me Kitty, how did you get here without us noticing?"

Before I had the chance to answer, someone called out, "Bella! Bella! We need to leave now."

The woman glanced at me regretfully, "I'll see you in a bit kitten." She answered the other woman, "I'm coming."

As I watched her leave, I realized that the barrier preventing anyone to access my chambers were gone. This was my chance, it seems like it had worked out after all.

As I climbed down the stairs as silently as I could, I heard echo of people gathering and chatting. A scream echoed and chilled me to the bones. Forgetting about being silent, I ran to the door and ran until I could breathe no more. Best thing to do now... hide until the day it was time to return to Hogward.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note:<em>**_ So, this is it for the prologue. Chapter 1 should be up soon. Hint... I love constructive criticism._


End file.
